Twilights Dawn
by Avalongirl1
Summary: Twilight has always been a trusted student of princess Celestia but On the day of her apprenticeship a document is found that Twilight was supposed to be Luna's apprentice. She is then replaced with a unicorn named Dawn-Shadow. Her status suddenly drops, her freinds aren't allowed to see her anymore, and Dawn and her fight for the crown. What will become of Twilight?
1. Chapter 1

**ch 1 **

**Dear diary**

**I found this book in the basement of the castle, my new home, and to think that the day started off so nicely. I was becoming an apprentice of Princess Celestia making me her apprentice when Princess Luna came in about to read an ancient document and...and...there was a mistake! I was supposed to be Princess Luna's apprentice and a pony named Dawn-Shadow is princess Celestias. Now me and Dawn are supposed to train for a while before we can fight for the crown. It all happened so fast, I'm sorry I think I need to cry now.**

**Dear diary**

**No pony is aloud to see me during the training phase so tonight there was a huge Ball, every pony in ponyvill could come. And every pony did and they brought presents to congratulate Dawn-Shadow. My friends came and they did each bring gifts for me. Rairity brought me a beautiful dress made out of a magical material that could change form depending on the weather and sound around it. Fluttershy brought me a book because she knew I would like it, Pinkiepie gave me a box of chocolates and gummy's and a cake! Applejack gave me what was left of the 'Zap-apple' jam, and rainbow dash gave me a pair of roller-blades. I thanked each and everyone of them. It's sad that I have to be Princess Luna's apprentice when I trained so hard to learn 'Light magic'. But Rainbow Dash pointed out that no matter what happened I would always be 'Twilight Sparkle' the one that saved equestria countless times. And I should remember that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear diary**

**Today was the first day of my training, a little rough if you ask me, princess Luna expects me to know everything! Not like I'm familiar with ' Night magic' or anything. That and it's kinda weird when the pony you saved last year has to teach you how to use magic. I don't understand why I have to be Princess Luna's apprentice! The ancient document was read out-loud saying :**

The apprentices must be strong, loyal, and good magic users, these apprentices will be picked at birth, and train hard to become the next princess of Equestria, only one shall take the crown the other shall be second in command, Keeping night and day in it's place, the dawn shall rise and the twilight will fall closer to the night. If these ponies are chosen it should be each is the apprentice of the one they come before of. Dawn with the sun and Twilight with the moon.

**I saw the document today also as the royal guards put it back in a old bottle with a magic seal on it so no one could open it but royalty. But there has to be something that says that it doesn't matter anymore, I trained with the princess for years, nothing has gone wrong before. Why? I'll have to ask her soon.**

**Dear diary**

**I fo****und out the reason today, the reason why we were mixed up ( me and Dawn that is) and why it is important for us to learn the right magic.**

_Long ago the same thing happened before princess Celestia came into power there was princess light and princess night both had accepted an apprentice each name Dawnstar and Twilightnight, both were very good apprentices the only problem is they were mixed up. So when the crowns were placed on Twilightnights head the day suddenly became night, the cycle was broken winter was hot, summer was cold, it would rain out of the sun! It was chaos, the new princess had to die in order for things to get back to normal, and do they sacrificed themselves to save the lives of others. And so Princess Light ruled for another thousand years before princess celestia and Luna came along. _

_The reason me and Dawn were mixed up was because when princess Luna was banished to the moon she changed the document from 'the one that comes before' to the one that comes after so that it would be chaos. After a thousand years Luna forgot this._

**It makes me feel a little better to know the reason, but I'm still kinda depressed.**

**Dear diary**

**I have never been more embarrassed in my whole life! Stupid Dawnshadow! Today was terrible after training me and Dawn were supposed to have dinner with the princess's, even my brother showed up because he's technically royalty now but Candace was busy that night. But the king ( Candace's father) King Pride was there to see his new 'daughter in law' he's nice but expects more then what I am. Unfortunately Dawn knew this. Using her magic she made my fork drop to the floor as I reached down under the table she kicked the table with her hoof everyone's soup spilled everywhere! And it looked like I did it! If that wasn't bad enough during the desert ( we had yummy cherry pie) she made an illusion of a spider appear on me, I totally freaked and jumped as high as I could landing on the table King Prides pie went up into his face. Princess Luna gave me the punishment of organizing the books in the royal library tommorow. I'm going to get back at that Dawnshadow...somehow.**


	3. Chapter 3

( special message: so you are not confused every few chapters Twilight goes out of her diary and into the real world this is made for special reasons 1. to keep it more exiting 2. so that the characters a are more developed.)

Twilight slowly walked down the hall, to Dawn-Shadows room, she was going to give her a peice of her mind for what she did last night! Opening the silver door and barging in to find Dawn-shadow practicing magic. Although when she looked second it was just making a bowl of ice cream appear from nowhere.

"Don't you know it's rude to come in without knocking? She asked, then a cruel grin came onto her face. " But then again you wouldn't know anything about being polite now would you"? Anger ran threw Twilight like blood.

"You made me look like a total idiot last night! Why you go and get all the gifts and glory, and popularity! Why you already have everything why do you make me look bad"! Dawn shadow chuckled.

"You really don't remember Twilight", she got up and walked over slowly to Twilight Sparkle. "Look closely at me, look at my cutie mark remind you of anything"? Twilight looked hard at the grey,silver, and golden pony, her cutie mark was a picture of a white star. Suddenly Twilight's memory flashed.

"Silver Magic...".

"So you do remember, then I guess how you were always the best at everything, I was always pushed to my limits by my parents. second place was never enough for them. They always scolded me because when they saw that you were picked as an apprentice instead of me, hey made me ask Princess Luna. Even when she accepted they said that the only way to make them happy again was if I won in the fight for the Crown! Or even before that we went to school together remember, you were always getting top grades despite all my lessons and my efforts, they beat me every single time! And it was all because of you"!

"B-B-But I-I didn't know about those things"! Twilight stuttered.

"Oh of course you didn't, I came in with a scar one day remember, all Syracuse I LOST TO YOU IN THE SPELLING BEE"!There was a silence. "But don't worry, oh because when I become princess of equestria, and your second in command...HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE SECOND TWILIGHT HUH!? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE Second! A tear rolled down Dawnshadows cheek. " They made me change my name to Silver magic because I came in second and they said it was shameful, my name is shameful".

That night Twilight thought about DawnShadow, should she just let her win...NO! Dawn-Shadow needed to stand up to her parents. And it would be best for Equestria to have a fair fight for the crown.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no, no"! Princess Luna said. " Twilight your doing it all wrong"!

"But Princess Luna Illusions are night magic".

"It doesn't matter Twilight Sparkle, if you are to be the next princess of night and mare of the moon, you have to know all night magic".

"I know...but".

"NO BUT'S"! Luna interrupted. "Now the most simple Illusion magic there is is reflecting Illusions, this is done by reflecting what you see somewhere else, all you need to do is use consternation". Twilight closed her eyes and tried to focus. "Now think look at me and try to imagine another me". Twilight focused as hard as she could on the princess, a pixilated picture started to appear, the pieces buzzed together like swarming bees, and finally into the shape of princess Luna.

"Very good Twil-". Something was wrong the Illusion kept on going back and forth and back and forth between Princess Luna and Nightmare moon!

"Twilight stop"! Princess Luna cried.

"I can't"! Twilights horn glowed and got a dark purple color surrounding it!

"TWILIGHT STOP NOW"! Twilight couldn't hold on to the magic anymore, she tried to let go but couldn't then there was a large flash and with it the Illusion was gone, in it's place was a silence that took over both pony's in the room.

"Princess Luna I-". Twilight tried to comfort the princess.

" That's enough for today", Luna said as she sat down and her head lowered with her mane falling down over her face. "You are dismissed".

Twilight walked out of the practice room leaving Luna to remember the awful past.


End file.
